


Drinks

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Connor and Hank [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Happy, Happy Ending, Male Friendship, One Big Happy Family, Other, Party, Partying, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: Connor is officially reinstated as a Detective for the Detroit Police. Hank takes him out for a surprise party to celebrate.





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I made something up about a liquid that androids can drink, for the sake of this fic. I don't think my idea of a drink formulated for androids is too far fetched- given that Lucy gives some kind of drink to Markus at Jericho. 
> 
> Some fun and fluff with a healthy dose of feels at the end. As always, this is not romance between Connor and Hank. It is strictly a Father/Son platonic friendship. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Also, let me know if you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> This was kind of inspired by the video of the gift that is Bryan Dechart dancing while dressed as Connor.

Hank idly munched through another donut, and soon became acutely aware that there was no familiar android voice telling him the exact amount of calories in what he was consuming. Frowning, he looked up- and glanced at the time on his computer. There was only a few minutes left before Connor was supposed to arrive for his first official shift back at the precinct- and that concerned Hank. Even more so with the knowledge that Connor would be receiving his badge that day. He'd convinced the Captain not to turn his partners reintegration into a media circus, even with pressure from Cyberlife. 

So Hank grew more concerned with every second that ticked by. 

There was no real reason for Connor to almost be late. 

Growing restless, he was about to get to his feet- seriously considering driving round to Connors apartment. Until he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, Hank almost choked on what was left of his donut- upon seeing the reason why Connor was late. His partner had discarded the Cyberlife logo-emblazoned suit that Hank had gotten so used to. The android had still gone for something familiar, however- a well tailored suit, slim fit. But it wasn't covered in the bright Cyberlife logos and armbands. It was elegant and plain- a black suit made of a material that looked incredibly expensive- with a white collared shirt and red tie underneath. The outfit was tied together with smart, dark red shoes to match. 

Hank wasn't going to question where Connor had gotten such a suit- the kid looked anxious enough already.

“Not bad, Connor.” Hank straightened up, nodding his approval. 

“I asked Markus for some assistance.” Connor straightened his tie. “He was very helpful. I should remember to thank him again later.”

“He's got good taste.” Hank smiled warmly. “Lookin’ good, kid.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. It's not too much? I did some research that suggested-” Connor seemed uncertain.

“You look fine.” Hank reassured Connor.

Smiling widely, Connor went to speak, only to be interrupted as a familiar face stormed up to them with a face like thunder. Gavin, it seemed, still hadn't let go of his hatred for Connor. For reasons that Hank couldn't even think of, the Detective had always seemed to have it out for their resident android. The man's violent vitriol he often spewed reflected a deep, ingrained hatred of all things Cyberlife. Noticing that the Detective seemed even more unhinged than usual, Hank rose to his feet- ready to defend Connor at a seconds notice. 

“Couldn't stay away, huh?” Gavin stepped closer. “You just had to come back.”

“I'm not certain why you still harbor such a strong resentment towards me, Detective.” Connor spoke calmly. “I've done nothing-”

“Nothing? You got this job, and everyone here is going fucking insane! Your job should have gone to a human. Someone who's actually worked hard for it.” Gavin dared to take another step closer. 

“Gavin-” Hank started. 

“I almost died trying to solve my last case. If Hank and I hadn't stepped in-” Connor spoke up. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Gavin got closer.

The tension in the air rose dramatically, drawing the attention of the cops littered around the room. As he turned back to look at Connor, Hank noticed the steely determination on the android's face. Dreading the inevitable fallout from whatever Connor was about to say, Hank returned his focus to Gavin.

“Didn't you hear me?” Gavin seethed. “You gone deaf? Who the hell do you think you are-”

“Someone who doesn't have to listen to this shit.” Connor answered simply. 

The blunt answer even stunned Hank, as much as the uncharacteristic curse word. He couldn't recall ever hearing Connor swear. And the android couldn't have chosen a worse time to start. Gavin was positively fuming, face growing red with fury. As his hands balled up into fists, Hank locked eyes with the two cops closest to them. He didn't want to get into a fight, or draw Connor into one. Both for his partners wellbeing, and for the sake of their jobs. 

“I should have shot you the first time I saw you, you fucking piece of plastic.” Gavin stepped closer.

“I detect bitterness, Detective.” Connor raised an eyebrow. “A sense of inferiority can be… common…when an android replaces a human.”

“You saying you're better than me?” Gavin gritted his teeth. 

“Connor…” Hank warned.

He was proud that Connor was defending himself, but he also knew that if Gavin got too much closer, things were going to go downhill faster than you could say Deviant. 

“I'm not saying I'm better than you.” Connor spoke up again. “I'm simply trying to understand why you despise me, despite everything I have done.”

“I have friends who would give anything to have this job. Friends who have worked their entire lives. Only to be replaced by a plastic prick like you.” Gavin continued. 

“You have friends, Detective?” Connor raised an eyebrow. 

Hank struggled to hold back laughter at the look of surprise on Gavin’s face- the grumpy Detective was completely stumped by what Connor had said, clearly not expecting the android to return the verbal assault. Once upon a time, Connor would have remained silent, but now he was completely free? Things were turning out differently. 

“Oh, that's IT!” Gavin lunged at Connor. 

Hank didn't even have to step in- Connor neatly stepped sideways, deftly avoiding the punch Gavin threw his way. The effortless dodge left the angsty Detective stumbling, Gavin barely managing to catch himself in time. Unable to contain his smile, Hank bursted out laughing- almost doubling over at the sheer look of shock on Gavin’s face. Even Connor seemed to be cracking a smile, seemingly very proud of himself. 

“I believe it's in your best interest to move past this.” Connor spoke up again. “It won't end well for you.”

“Is that a threat?” Gavin tilted his head. 

“No.” Connor remained deadly calm. 

“Sure sounded like one.” Gavin clicked his knuckles. 

“I'm not trying to antagonise you, Detective. I want to understand-” Connor started. 

“Fuck you.” Gavin practically spat. 

Before Hank could speak up, Connor was talking again. 

“I'd rather not.” the android said without missing a beat. “You're not my type.”

Bursting into a fresh fit of laughter, Hank clapped a hand on Connors shoulder- having to bend over as he struggled to catch his breath. A chorus of laughter from nearby cops added to the noise. Something which only served to spur Gavin on. 

“That does it!” Gavin readied himself. 

Before Gavin could throw another punch, Captain Fowler stepped into the foyer- looking a mixture of proud and unamused. Sighing, the man walked over to the group, flanked by the two officers Hank had called up. 

“You're suspended.” Fowler spoke bluntly. 

“Finally, some justice-” Gavin started.

“Gavin.” Fowler interrupted. 

“Oh, come on!” Gavin protested.

“No, you come on!” Fowler remained adamant. “Assaulting a fellow officer-”

“Fellow officer?” Gavin cursed. 

“I suggest you leave, before I make you.” Fowler stepped forward. “Don't make me fire you.”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin finally turned and walked back out of the precinct, though not without glaring at Connor. As soon as Gavin left, Hank approached Connor, tears streaming down his face from laughing so intensely. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like that. 

“Are you alright, Lieutenant?” Connor tilted his head slightly. 

“You just made my whole fucking year.” Hank struggled to catch his breath. “The look on his face…where the hell did you pick that up?”

“I'm not revealing any secrets.” Connor spoke smugly. 

Hank had to control himself to prevent another burst of laughter. 

“I won't deny that he deserved that.” Fowler stepped forward. “I'm sorry, Connor.”

“It's alright, Captain. I'm used to it.” Connor spoke nonchalantly. 

The statement was said calmly, but the choice of words still made Hank frown- no one should be used to discrimination. Least of all Connor, who had a heart of gold better than most humans. 

“Well.” Fowler cleared his throat. “I'll give you two five minutes. Hank, didn't you have something to tell him?”

Confused, Connor watched as Fowler disappeared round the corner and out of sight, before turning to face Hank. Sighing awkwardly, Hank motioned for the other cops to give them some space, which they did quickly. After seeing how Connor had stood up to Gavin, no one was complaining. 

“You had something to tell me, Lieutenant?” Connor tilted his head slightly. 

“Yeah. Listen, Connor. I, uh…” Hank cleared his throat. “Right. Okay.”

Producing an envelope from a pocket inside his suit jacket, he hastily handed it to Connor, who took it with a look of intrigue on his face. 

“I was waitin’ for the right time to tell you, but...uh...Fowler screwed that chance up. So…” Hank took a deep breath. “I filed some…papers.”

“It says Connor Anderson?” Connor carefully opened the envelope, frowning.

“You, uh, needed a last name for your badge, and…” Hank groaned. 

He wished Fowler hadn't said anything. He'd wanted to wait to tell Connor, when the time was right. Now he was forced to tell him. 

“We're family, alright?” Hank concluded. “I should've told you sooner.”

“Family?” Connor looked uncharacteristically sombre. “I can't find anything in my program that tells me how to react.”

A moment passed, before Hank and Connor found themselves stunned. Tears were slowly beginning to form in Connors eyes, steadily dripping down his face. They looked at each other in shocked silence- both unable to look away. Connor had never cried before. Noticing that the show of emotion was attracting attention, Hank shielded Connor from prying eyes- and approached him. 

“I…” Connor seemed shocked by the new emotion. “Hank?”

Wordlessly, after hearing the childlike tone in Connors voice, Hank brought his partner into an embrace- a smile stretching onto his face when Connor quickly returned the gesture. They remained like that for several minutes, Hank wanting to allow the android some time to compose himself. He knew that Connor was still coming to terms with being a deviant and all the emotional entanglement that entailed. 

“Our blood might be a different colour, Connor.” Hank finally spoke up. “But I'm sure as hell proud to be your family.”

When Connors arms tightened around him, Hank smiled again. They remained like that for several more minutes, in a world of their own, before Hank finally talked again. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he also knew that if they were late, the Captain wouldn't be pleased. And they couldn't have that on such an important day. 

“Now come on, can't keep Fowler waitin’ forever.” Hank eventually broke away from the embrace. 

As they walked towards the Captain's office, they were met by many smiling faces and friendly waves. It was a far cry from how people had reacted when Connor first appeared at the precinct all that time ago. Having a new face at the precinct now seemed to have reinvigorated the station. Smiling again, Hank led Connor into Fowler’s office- and were greeted by the shake of a hand as the Captain rose to his feet. 

“It's good to see you, Connor.” Fowler sat back down at his desk.

Hank noticed his partner smiling warmly as they took their seats opposite Fowler- and saw how the LED on Connors head flickered to yellow for a few seconds upon seeing the black plastic box on the Captain's desk. 

“Bringing you up to Detective right away is unprecedented.” Fowler began. “It took some convincing. But I think it's the right decision. It would've been a wasted opportunity to let you go, Connor.”

“I appreciate that, Captain.” Connor nodded slightly, out of respect. 

“I'm not going to lie, it won't be easy. Not everyone's going to be happy with this.” Fowler spoke up calmly. 

“Then fuck ‘em.” Hank shrugged. 

“Hank…” Fowler warned. 

“Sorry.” Hank grinned. 

Fowler shook his head in a show of disdain, but the shimmer in his eyes showed he wasn't truly pissed off. 

“In here is everything you need for your desk.” Fowler continued, gesturing to the box. 

Bending down slightly, he retrieved something from his desk- before straightening up again. In his hands was a standard issue handgun, three magazines, and a belt holster. Proudly, the Captain offered them to Connor, who took them wordlessly with a huge smile stretched across his face. Seeing the pride in his partners face as the android examined the equipment brought a new smile onto Hanks face. After a moment, Fowler continued, taking something out of a draw in his desk. As the Captain retrieved the golden badge emblazoned with the DPD’s logo, Hank found it increasingly more difficult to reign in his emotions. 

“Connor, let me be the first to officially welcome you to the Detroit Police.” Fowler stood up. “I'm sure you're going to do great things.”

Having to place his gun and badge down for a moment, Connor shook the Captain's hand when it was offered to him. A moment passed in companionable silence before anyone spoke.  
“I'd love to stay and talk a while longer, but I've got some new cases to delegate.” Fowler smiled apologetically. 

When Connor took his gun, the magazines, and the belt- he eagerly took his badge. Shaking his head fondly, Hank picked up the box on Fowlers desk, before following Connor out of the Captain's office. The android almost seemed to have a spring in his step, likely feeling more overjoyed than he was comfortable expressing. When they arrived at the desk immediately opposite Hanks, the same one Connor had used on his first visit, Hank noticed a distinct change in his partners expression. It was calm, almost serene- something he'd never before seen in Connor. The android seemed more at peace than ever. Finding the smile on his own face stretching wider, Hank put the box down on Connors desk. Observing closely, he watched as the android lifted his jacket slightly to fix the belt holster around his waist. After checking the gun itself was loaded, Connor sheathed the weapon- and let his jacket hang back down. A moment later, Connor began examining his badge and ID closely. 

“You alright?” Hank prompted. 

“I am.” Connor smiled again. “I'm not sure where I should wear the badge.”

“Belt works best. You don't always want people to notice it straight away.” Hank advised. 

When Connor affixed the badge to the appropriate place on his belt, Hank began opening up the box on his partners desk. Inside was a desk tag, some stationary, a couple of manuals- and several wrapped items that appeared to be gifts. It seemed the Captain had more of a soft spot for Connor than he was letting on. 

“Come on.” Hank turned to face Connor. “Let's get you set up.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day, all Connor and Hank had to worry about was the large pile of papers they had to fill out- both regarding the deviancy case, and Connors reinstatement. Though they'd been interrupted many times, neither of them had minded- the interruptions had all been people congratulating Connor on his new role in the DPD. Smiling, as he thought of the look of bewilderment on his partners face, Hank watched- observing closely as the android organised the array of knick knacks on his desk. The Captain, and many of their colleagues, had gifted Connor a veritable collection of items to decorate his desk with. Before long, the space was quite full- shining with the cautiously placed miniature succulents in brightly coloured pots. Amongst the little plants was more than a few small figurines of dogs- Connor had expressed an interest in them after spending more time with Sumo. It brought a warmer smile onto Hanks face, as he saw the android constantly rearranging everything with an almost childlike grin on his face. 

“You found a place for everything yet?” Hank finally spoke up. 

“I think so.” Connor finally stopped, leaning back in his chair. “I should remember to express my appreciation.”

“There's goin’ to be plenty of time for that later.”

“Later?”

“Come on.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The confused look Connor gave Hank when they pulled up outside a club downtown was something akin to the expression a lost puppy would wear. Normally, Hank would be feeling pretty lost at such a place himself. It was definitely more upmarket than the dives he usually crawled into after work- but tonight wasn't about him. Wordlessly, Hank stepped out of the car- waiting until Connor did the same before he locked the doors. 

“Why are we here, Hank?” Connor enquired. 

“Just follow me.” Hank put a hand on Connors shoulder. 

Almost as soon as they stepped into the club, they were surrounded by an array of familiar faces, and a word cried in unison. 

“SURPRISE!”

Blinking rapidly, Connor looked all around them- able to pick out a few faces amongst the crowd. He could see Markus and Simon, holding hands as they always were- they were rarely seen apart. And he could see North and Josh- who seemed closer than ever despite their past differences. There were others, but even Hank didn't recognise some of them. But it didn't matter. They weren't there for him. They were there for Connor. 

“I'm not-” Connor paused, clearly confused. 

“Jesus, Connor. You never been to a club before?” Hank teased. 

“I've never needed to. Why are we here?” Connor tilted his head slightly. 

“To celebrate.” Markus stepped forward. 

“Celebrate?” Connor was still a little confused. 

“You're the first one of us to become a Detective.” Simon pointed out. “Isn't that worth celebrating?”

“I…don't see why not.” Connor eventually agreed. 

“Come on, let's go try that drink. See if it actually works for us androids.” North grinned. 

As the group led Connor away, Hank followed after them. Once the crowd reached the bar, North immediately called for a round of shots- seemingly the one lost eager to try the latest in android technology. Not long after segregation laws against androids had been ended, several companies had popped up to offer a strange new drink. It claimed to induce drunkenness in androids if they consumed a certain amount. At first, people had treated such a claim with disdain. After all, androids couldn't get drunk. It wasn't in their program. But then…the claims had been verified by Cyberlife- likely an effort for the company to retain what remained of their reputation. 

Amused, Hank watched as the bartender began handing out crystalline shot glasses filled with an electric blue, viscous fluid. To him, it looked disgusting. A far cry from the Amber whiskey Hank was so fond of. But the androids weren't complaining. After all, it was one more thing to make them feel alive. Something to lessen the gap between them and humans. Curious to see Connors reaction, Hank approached his partner- who was examining the glass with great interest. 

“You're not going to drink it?” Hank finally spoke up. 

“Come on. Bottoms up!” North raised her shot glass. 

In unison, every android downed their drink quickly- except for Connor, who waited for their reaction. Most of them seemed to enjoy the drink. Others seemed a little dazed. Satisfied by the reaction, Connor raised his shot glass to his lips- before drinking the whole thing down in one. Almost immediately, he gagged slightly- clearly disgusted. Unable to contain himself, Hank bursted out laughing- watching as Connor shuddered dramatically. 

“You alright?” Hank finally managed to regain control of his breathing. 

“That was...disgusting.” Connor shook his head.

“Connor, you put blood in your-"

“Can I get another one?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Half an hour later, and Hank was almost bent over double, partly because of the copious amounts of whiskey he'd had to drink- and also partly because of what he was seeing. Some of the androids were lying around each other, passed out. Others were sitting and staring into space whilst giggling like children. Yet still others were dancing maniacally, amongst the crowds of humans on the dance floor. All in all, they weren't behaving too differently to the humans- like teenagers having their first real drink. It amused Hank, but not as much as Connors reaction. His partner was currently spinning around on his bar stool, staring into space. 

“There's more than one of you, Lieutenant.” Connors voice was slurred slightly. 

“I'm not surprised. How the hell are you still conscious?” Hank almost started laughing again. 

“I haven't had that much-” Connor leant backwards. 

Quite anticlimactically, Connor tipped backwards off of the chair- landing with an ungraceful thump on the ground. The look of surprise on his partners face made Hank burst into fresh bouts of laughter, so much so that he had to catch himself on the bar to prevent himself from falling over. 

“I appear to be…on the ground.” Connor frowned. 

“No shit.” Hank struggled to catch his breath. “This is the best thing I've seen in years.”

“My pain amuses you, Lieutenant?” Connor groaned as he sat up. 

“If you could see yourself-” Hank wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. 

When Connor got up, only to keel over sideways like a cartoon character, Hank laughed harder- spurred on when Connor himself started laughing. The android had only laughed a few times since Hank had known him- and every time it made the grizzled lieutenant smile wider. It was a far cry from the machine like personality Connor had once worn. 

As Connor shakily got to his feet, hair a tangled mess of curls from the fall, his eyes gleamed mischievously. Frowning, Hank watched as his partner approached, before leaning heavily against the bar. Attempting to right himself, Connor went to adjust his tie, but ended up fumbling with it so badly that he got frustrated. In his frustration, he tore the tie off, before leaning against the bar again with a dramatic huff. After a moment, the android spoke up. 

“We should join them.” Connor tilted his head slightly. 

Following his partners line of sight, Hank saw the mess of bodies on the dance floor- more than a few familiar faces mixed between them. 

“No.” he spoke simply. “No fuckin’ way.”

“Lieutenant.” Connor tried pulling Hank away from his seat. 

“No.” Hank turned away. 

He wasn't a dancer. And he certainly wasn't going to start anytime soon. 

“I have to insist.” Connor pulled on Hanks hands like an impatient child. 

“No, you don't.” Hank resisted. 

“What if I buy you another drink?” Connor tilted his head slightly, words slurring again. 

“Don't bribe me!” Hank was mildly impressed. 

“Shit. That didn't work.” Connor pouted. 

The behavior was so hilarious that it took all the energy Hank had not to laugh. 

“Please, Hank.” Connor switched tactics. “I'll dance too!”

Letting go of Hank’s hands, Connor began awkwardly shuffling, sliding side to side on the floor. Face going red as he tried to resist laughing, Hank as watched the android started freestyle dancing with extreme enthusiasm. The way he constantly looked back at Hank for approval made it ever harder for the Detective to resist the urge to dance. He wasn't going to embarrass himself. 

Until Connor, for some unexplained reason…

Started dancing the robot. 

“Connor, what the fuck?” Hank finally let his laughter show through. 

“I'm dancing.” Connor moved back to the awkward shuffle move. 

“I guess you are.” Hank shrugged. 

He couldn't deny the ache in his heart when he saw Connor dancing. The way the android moved around with childlike enthusiasm made him think of Cole- and how his son should have been there with them. He knew Cole would have loved Connor- and that the android would have been a better big brother than most humans. But Cole was gone. And it was, with a sigh, that Hank finally stood up. 

He'd subject himself to the humiliation of his terrible dance moves… 

If it would make his surrogate son smile.

As Connor dragged him towards the dance floor, laughing genuinely, Hank shook his head fondly. 

“Come on, Dad!” Connor tugged on Hanks sleeves, words slurring again. 

Hank stopped dead in his tracks, unable to form words as he began processing what Connor had just said. 

“Connor-” Hank took a deep breath. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Connor frowned, seeming to genuinely mean his words. 

“No, son.” Hank blinked the tears away. “No, you didn't.”

“Are you alright?” Connor stepped closer. 

“Never better.” Hank shrugged the concern off. 

And for the first time in a long while… 

As he watched Connor dancing…

And even joined in himself…. 

Hank realised he meant what he said. 

He'd not been so happy... 

In a very long time.


End file.
